My Soul
by StayStrong1
Summary: This is my first story on FanFiction, I do not feel like my stories have a high quality and that bothers me a lot. If anyone wants to lend me advice I'm very willing to take it for consideration. I have read alot of stories on Fanfiction about Phantom of the Opera, and they change Eric. In this I've changed Christine into a more modern short tempered women. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Phantom of The Opera**

My Soul

Intro

I had been singing earlier that day in my room trying to call to my father hoping that he would answer from heaven; waiting for some sign that he was there. I eventually collapsed in my bed physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted and soon was almost asleep, almost and that's when I heard it, a voice, a voice that held so much pain so much tenderness. I was too young to understand that hearing a random voice was a sign of being crazy or that there was a person up their somewhere watching me. I thought it was my Angel. My Angel that my father promised me; I listened as long as I could, but eventually fell asleep with the songs swirling in my head. From then on, I depended on that voice to sleep. On the nights it wasn't there, I was unable to rest unable to settle down for fear that I would never here it again. I never knew until it was too late that I was fallen totally dependent on my Angle of Music, and that my life would never be the same because of it.

Ch. 1

"THAT LITTLE TOAD! THINKING THAT SHE CAN JUST ORDER EVERYONE AROUND!" I seethed in my anger. "THAT UNEARTHLY SPOILED BRAT THAT HAS THE MANAGER GROVALING AT HER FEET!"

I suddenly heard the voice "Christine, Christine who sparked your anger, my dear?"

I almost smiled at the voice that I could only hear I had thought about telling someone for years, but I couldn't stand anyone knowing about my secret angel. There had only been a few times that I had heard him besides when he sang my nighttime lullaby or nightly music lessons, it was comforting to know he was here during the day as well. "Just the lovely Prima Donna herself."

"The leading soprano again, why does she bother you so much I have told you how weak her voice is compared to yours?" The comforting voice that usually could calm me just made me angry this time.

"Then why am I here a lowly ballet girl! If I'm so much better then why am I so far below her" I almost yelled. I instantly regretted it "Angel forgive me I was angry and it was wrong for me to yell at you."

However, it was too late and I knew it was in the daytime my Angel was timid it was rare he would come out to see me during the day, and if there was a shadow of someone coming or if I was being unreasonable he would disappear. I would not hear from him until that night.

I started heading back the rehearsal room, now that I had settled down enough not to punch the first person that I saw; a little dejected and guilty that I had driven my Angel away, again. I was 17 now still as innocent as an 8-year-old still thinking that it was ok to talk to the unseen.

When I got back Meg came up to me "Are you still angry?"

"I'm starting to feel better, but you might want to be careful and keep your distance." Meg knew that I had a big temper and that I could snap easily, and I could throw a pretty solid punch, that usually got me into a lot of trouble thank goodness I was close to Madame Giry otherwise I would have been kicked out years ago.

Meg laughed, "Well I'll be sure to do that. My mom sent me to find you we need to work on our dance for Hannibal,"

"The one that we already know - backwards, forwards and upside down?" I said with fake curiosity,

"Don't let her hear that she might go into one of her lectures" Meg played along.

We got back to the dance room Madame Giry gave me a warning look to let me know I would not get away with being late then snapped at one of the other ballet girls "Stand up straight!"

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

As soon as the lesson was over, I almost ran back to my room ready to talk to my Angel and apologize. I heard him softly say

"Christine"

I immediately launched into an apology "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I was so angry and it was wrong for that anger to come out on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

I usually wasn't one for groveling but I never wanted my Angel to go and tried my best to seem resigned especially when he gave me music lessons. His music lessons that were so odd and so tiring I obeyed every word that he said because it was undeniable that they worked. There was always an obvious improvement after each lesson. He had even said that I was much better than the Diva herself.

He replied in a reprimanding tone "I have forgiven you and understand the anger you felt. Although, you never should have loosened your tongue."

I was almost said something about how he wasn't my mom, but instead took a deep aggravated breath and simply said "Yes."

"Start your warm ups" he said; forgetting about the incident for now.

As he corrected me and gave me some amazing tips, he suddenly gave me a rare praise. "That last song was astounding."

"Thank you Angel" I stated reminding myself not to let it go to my head.

"I want you to sing Elisa's part in act three of Hannible."

My eyes widened "Um ok, this song is a bit harder I don't know if I can meet your standards."

"You will do fine have faith in your abilities." I began the song nervously and he stopped me immediately. "Do not sing it as if you are afraid. I have never seen you afraid of anything before a piece of music should not evoke this reaction." I started the song again and once again, he stopped me again "I have told you many time stand up straight" I continued like that until I was almost asleep on my feet. He must have noticed, "We will continue tomorrow get some rest now."

"Will you sing to me?" I asked hopefully.

"If you wish" I went to my closet and got dressed and tucked myself in bed. Soon I hear my lullaby and I was asleep within minutes.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed I knew that today Madame Giry would make me pay for being late and if I did it again then she would make sure I was hardly able to walk tomorrow. I began thinking about last night's lesson, why had he pushed me so hard on that song. He never seemed to try to make me go beyond my limit; last night I'm pretty sure I was close. I let it go. He does many things and I should not question him. I hurried to the rehearsal. In two days, we would play Hannibal and every one was putting in a surprise extra practice. I was so consumed in it. I never suspected that there was a man watching me all throughout the day.

….

Eric's POV

There she was the girl that consumed most of my life these past years. The girl that was astounding me in so many ways. The voice she first had when she came here was not the best but I could hear the talent that just needed to be brought out with a little coaching. I have learned many things about this girl in these past 5 years. Not many people could tell when she was lying or when she was angry because she was an amazing actor. It wasn't until she was away from everyone else that she showed her true emotions. I had done nothing but observe her. On some days so I was able to read her like a book; I could tell by a twitch of an eyebrow that she was absolutely furious or the corners of her mouth turning up slowly to show she was holding back a laugh. My next present to her was going to be special. I hoped that I could take care of Carlotta tonight but the song wasn't ready yet. I had thought of many ways to make Carlotta or as Christine said, the toad quit this close to opening night. I already put in a word with Madame Giry two days ago that I wanted Christine to be the lead this time. She was more than capable of it and much better than Carlotta by far; they just needed to hear it.

….

Christine's POV

That night the music lesson started with the regular scales, but soon turned to 'Think of Me', again and this time he wanted it perfect. He scolded mistake after mistake; almost pushed me to the edge of my patience. Then finally he was satisfied with one try "That was perfect do it one more time than the lesson is done."

I smiled at his approval and started again certain to do it the same as the last one, and I could hear clapping.

"Beautiful now you can rest your voice, do not sing until the dress rehearsal" I almost felt like jumping up and down in excitement he had never been this enthusiastic about a song. Which made me curious once again, but I had learned by now never to question My Angel. He had shown more than once that he was more than capable of teaching me.

"Thank you so much" then spur of the moment question that had been bothering me more and more over these past days. "Will I ever see you?" there was a pause and I mentally scolded myself for being so blunt after such a good practice.

After I thought he had left again I heard him "maybe" maybe, I pondered that maybe all night; long after My Angel had stopped singing. Maybe there is a way I can finally see him in all his glory, what an angel must look like. It must be beautiful.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

That morning Meg and I started talking about the gossip that has been going around for a while. "Do you really think that Leferve will retire?" Meg asked,

"If he did I wouldn't be surprised Carlotta has been driving him up the wall for 5 seasons that would be enough for me to commit murder."

"I don't think so how dose he even think that he will be able to sell the theatre with" then she paused for a few minutes looked around then whispered in my ear "The Phantom of the Opera"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic demeanor. "Just don't tell them that there is a ghost in your theatre" I said sarcastically she just shook her head

"Let's say he does retire. Who do you think will be the new managers?"

"Don't care as long as they don't let the Diva walk all over them," I said rolling my eyes.

Meg looked at the clock "oh my gosh! Look at the time! We were supposed to be at warm-ups 3 minutes ago." she said in a panicked voice

"Great just great!"

We sulkily ran down the stairs and sanded our shoes quickly. Madame Giry gave us a look and we put our arms up and mimicked the other girls. Then you heard Carlotta and how could you not. Her overly exaggerated voice filled the theatre much too loud to have the part.

Meg and I exchanged a look before trying not to laugh at the outrageousness of Carlotta's voice. Then the rest of the chorus started and Madame Giry sent us upstairs to join the rest of the group.

As we got on the stairs, you could hear Leferve "For some weeks there have been rumors of my eminent retirement I can now tell you that these are true."

I smiled at Meg "told you so" she rolled her eyes.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to two men who now own the Opera Populaire Misure Andre and Misure Firmin. I'm sure you've heard of their recent fortune amass the junk business."

Then you abruptly heard "scrap metal, actually."

Meg and I gave each other another look and almost burst out laughing.

"And we are very honored to introduce our new patron" "The Vicomte de Changy" Then there was applause, but I was thinking what a small world it was. Raul as polite as ever excused himself from the theatre. I gave him a little wave; he gave me a look as if to say who in the world are you and walked on.

"Do you know him" Meg asked?

"I used to when I was younger" I smiled.

"He's very handsome" I just rolled my eyes and our cue came on and we ran to start our dance. You could hear Madame Giry talking to the new managers but I was too absorbed in putting my foot in the right place to care.

The song ended and of course, you heard our Prima Donna complaining as usual. "All they want is the Dancing" then she threatened to leave_ again_.

"What do we do"

"Grovel" I almost burst out laughing at the manager's panic attack. They took Lefevre advice to heart and complimented the angry diva while she ate it up. Andre was clever and asked her to do strangely the song 'Think of Me' the one that I had been working on for two nights. Misure Rayed began the cords on the piano then you heard the overbearing voice over exaggerating the notes. Then suddenly I heard Meg scream and a backdrop from the play came falling on top of Carlotta.

While I tried to keep from laughing I heard Meg say in a panicked voice "He's here the phantom of the opera", everyone came to try to help the hysterical Diva.

M. Lefevre blamed Joseph Bouquet who blamed a ghost I couldn't keep from laughing at the hysterics from the other actors. Then Andre trying to make up an excuse for the strange happening said the worst thing he could have said "Senora these things do happen."

I almost cringed in preparation for what was going to take place "FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN AND DID YOU STOP THEM FROM HAPPENING NO AND YOU TWO" She said pointing to the new managers. "YOUR AS BAD AS HIM _THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN UGGG_ UNTIL YOU STOP THESE THING FROM HAPPENING THIS THING DOES NOT HAPPEN"

I probably wasn't the only one thinking good riddance.

Lefevre then with a look of sympathy said "Gentlemen good luck if you need me I shall be in Frankfurt" The Maestro looked like he was about to faint.

Madame Giry walked up to them looking pretty smug and announced, "I have a message sir from the opera ghost."

Firmin rolled his eyes "oh God in heaven your all obsessed"

"He welcomes you to his opera house and command you leave box 5 empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due"

**"his salary"** Firmin spluttered

"M. Lefevre used to give him 20,000 franks a month."

"**20,000 franks"** His face started to turn red, but Madame Giry took no notice

"Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte as your patron."

"Madam I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the Gala but obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star, a full house Andre we shall have to refund a full house."

I kind of felt bad for trying not to laugh at their predicament but his panic attack was so funny. I was jolted out of my humor by Madame Giry

"Christine Daae could sing it sir" Meg's eyes widened and looked at me while I looked at Madame Giry.

"But a chorus girl don't be silly" Andre shook his head

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher"

"Who" I was stunned, suddenly I was brought into this and how did Madame Giry know about my Angel I simply said

"I don't know his name" "Let her sing for you she has been well taught." M. Andre nodded his approval and I stood up straight and walked to the spot Carlotta was in and waited for the maestro

"from the beginning then" and I tried to remember everything my angel taught me I knew that this is what he wanted this is why he pushed me so hard in our lessons to learn the hardest song in Hannibal. 

"_Think of me think of me fondly when we've said good bye_

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that, once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

_We never said our was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the ways things might have been_

_Think of me thing of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days look back on all those times think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you._

_Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade they have their seasons so do we_

_But please promise me that sometime you will think OF me!"_

I did not expect the applause that came afterward. The managers were smiling and all the actors were congratulating me.

"I think we've an understudy now," Andre said enthusiastically come we will go through the play with you the maestro smiled and nodded and we went through the other songs I sang and acted through it which was surprisingly easy. I went to my room and could hardly wait for my Angel to come hoping his wasn't one of the days that he was absent.

"Christine," I began talking very quickly "I did it I'm now the leading soprano until Carlotta comes back, thank you so much angel it is all because of you it's like you knew it was going to happen teaching me the very song that they wanted me to sing Madame Giry knew somehow which I thought was odd but it doesn't matter I have Carlotta's part!"

I was now out of breath and could hear the smile in his voice when he said "Congratulations I sure you are excited but it is lunch time watch what you eat and be very careful when rehearsing do not strain yourself I will cancel lessons tonight and expect that the maestro knows what he's doing."

"Thank you so much angel will you see my performance" there was a pause before I heard "I will hear it"

I didn't question it and went to lunch. The rest of the day was tiring the constants rehearsal thank goodness Madame Giry let me off on being late.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The day of the Opera came and I jumped out of bed walking on air to get ready. The opera went wonderfully and couldn't have been better. I could feel my Angel the whole time watching me, after it was over and all of the Ballet girls congratulated me I went to my pray to my father and thank him for the triumph I was sure happened because of him because of the Angel he sent me. Then I heard it softly throughout the room as if coming from everywhere "_Brava Brava bravisma" "Christine, Christine" _Meg called out "_Christine"_ seemed to come from everywhere when my Angel said it.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding really you were perfect I only wish I knew your secret who is your new tutor"_

I thought about telling her, but I couldn't I couldn't let anyone know about my secret Angel I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. Meg didn't believe it for a moment, but thank goodness, she dropped it. We walked back to her mother while she started gossiping about how some of the girls messed up so bad on their dancing and how her mother was making them practice right now. I hardly listened to anything I was too distracted. Wanting to know if he heard my performance, was he proud of me? Was he discouraged over some undetectable mistake that only he could pick out.

Madame Giry found me being pestered by reporters, "NO, NO" she closes and locks the door to Carlotta's makeup room then looks at me "you did very well my dear, he is pleased with you." She picked up a red rose with a black ribbon from the desk and handed it to me. Once again, I wondered how did she know anything about my Angel. Then handed me a note from the folds of her cloak "I was told to give you this"

"A red scarf, the attic, Little Lottie" of course, Raul he would notice me now that I was in the lead. I smiled over the many memories that I had as a young child, I have missed him over the years.

I sat my desk hoping to hear from my Angel but before a minute passed I heard the door open "Christine Daae where is your red scarf" I smiled "You can't have lost it after all the trouble I went I was just 14 and soaked to the skin" "Hi Raul" I said coldly. He stopped his silly speech and looked at me "did do something to offend you." he said with real sincerity I looked at him sure to keep the smile off my face "you could apologize for totally ignoring me when I waved to you yesterday." Then realizing that I was teasing him he got down on his knees and said "Oh Little Lottie could you ever forgive me" I pretended to ponder it "Well it has been a long time, and you did not get a good look at me sooooooo I guess I could forgive you." He smiled "Come I'll take you to supper" then I panicked how could I leave without word from my Angel "No Raul I can't I'm tired" "Well I won't keep you up late" "No Raul" then he cut me off "You must change I'll order my carriage two minutes Little Lottie"

I turned "stupid boy never listened to me when we were young either." I stood up and started to get dressed anyway if my angel wanted me to stay, he would call me. I was about to leave when all the candles went out.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric's POV

She saw the candles go out then turned to face the room. I was ready to let her have it, flirting with that dim-witted boy was pure stupidity. How could she be brainless enough to let this man take her to dinner it was obvious that all he cared about was her beauty I thought jealously.

"_Insolent boy the slave of fashion basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph."_

She paused and took a rather aggravated breath it seemed then turned back to the room her eyes totally innocent.

"_Angel I hear you speak I listen stay by my side guide me _

_Angel my soul was weak forgive me enter at last master"_

If you were anyone else, they would have thought she was being sincere, but I knew she was just trying to make me happy. One part of me was angry at her attempt at trickery, the other part was pleased that she even wanted to see me. How should I react to this?

"_Flattering child you shall know me _

_See why in shadow I hide look at you face in the mirror I am their inside."_

When she turned to the mirror and her eyes first lit up but then she backed up a little realizing that I was the man that everyone was warned about. I had hoped that she wouldn't notice, but from the beginning I knew that was asking for too much she had heard the rumors same as everyone else in this opera house. She didn't seem to care too much though because she replied

"_Angel of music Guide and Guardian Grant to me your glory _

_Angel of Music hide no longer Come to me strange Angel"_

She seemed to be smiling and I knew she had waited for this moment for a long time and it didn't matter who I was as long as she got to see me as long as she got to meet her Angel of Music. I was just as happy she accepted me, she accepted me

_I am you Angel of Music come to me Angel of Music _

Then that Raul that was talking to her earlier came and tried the door she turned her face-hardened "who is that in there, Christine, Angel?" he said questioningly

_I am your Angel of Music come to me Angel of Music_

I tried to persuade her to look at me again she saw the slide to mirror stepped inside then closed it and I held out my hand she slowly took it.

I took her down the hall slowly always looking back making sure she was still with me, making sure this wasn't a dream. She seemed to be in a trance it was going exactly as I planned it she would never have to think about what was going on she would never have doubts on whether or not she would need her angel.

_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came _

She sang quietly, I looked at her I could have smiled she was mine she would always be mine

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there in side my mind._

I couldn't have been happier at that moment I had her at arms length she was in my home she wasn't running away, or looking at me with disgust or fear she looked happy not a feeling that I made anyone feel very often. I answered her

_Sing once again with me our strange duet my power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind the Phantom of the opera is there inside your mind_

I could see that she was a little indignant at the power I had over her although she did not say anything. How could she it was undeniable especially now that she was mine, my Angel of Music.

Christine_: "Those who have seen you face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear"_

She was the mask that I wore, a strange thought but true in many ways. In her body my song would live on, she would reach the world where I never could.

Phantom_: "It's me they hear _

Phantom_: My spirit and your voice in one combined the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind"_

Christine_: "Your spirit and my voice in one combined the Phantom of the opera is here inside my mind"_

Looking at her face you could see that she was no longer thinking just singing it was like nothing I have ever heard from her before, singing with raw emotion.

Phantom: _"In all your fantasies you always knew that man and mystery"_

Christine: _"Were both in you"_

Phantom_: "And in this labyrinth where night is blind the Phantom of the opera is their inside you mind"_

Christine_: "And in this labyrinth where night is blind the phantom of the opera is here inside my mind."_

We finally made it to shore I looked at her about to help her out of the boat and was surprised when she instead jumped off gracefully.

_"He's there the Phantom of the Opera"_

I looked at her as she walked around this strange place that I call home. The many sheets of music, the organ and other instrument that I have collected over the years.

"_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music thrown to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music you have come here for one purpose and one alone since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music my music"_

Christine's POV

"_Nigh time sharpens heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination silently the senses abandon their defenses"_

This strange relationship that we had through song it just came naturally to sing what I felt at this time with him it all came naturally. He took me past some drawing and figures of me I was a little scared in awe, what happened to this man that would make him in so much need of affection that he would resort to this then his voice drove me from my thoughts when he grabbed my hands gently.

"_Slowly gently night unfurls it splendor grasp it sense tremulous and tender Turn your faces away from the garish light of day turn you thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night "_

Taking my hands and bringing them up gently and suddenly ran up the stairs to his organ and had me almost run with him as it was I walked up slowly my eyes on him totally.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams purge your thoughts of the life you knew before close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you never lived before"_

I could feel myself flying the incredible feeling of being free of all the worries of the world thought were entering my mind why not, why not just leave everything why have any responsibilities and live here with this man and live in song.

"_Softly deftly music shall caress you hear it feel it secretly possess you open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world leave all thoughts of the life you knew before let your soul take you where you long to be only then can you belong to me_

_Floating falling sweet intoxication" _

When he started to run his hand down my side I immediately snatched it and taking it as far from my body as I could I stepped away from him in an attempt to flee he immediately reeled back and slowly walked towards me still singing with the angelic voice.

"_Touch me trust me savor each sensation let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the night"_

This I know I will never forget it will always swirl in my head make me forget the fact that he tricked me made me believe that he was an Angel he made me totally oblivious to his darkest side. When he showed me the manikin with the wedding dress my knees felt like they were about to give out. "I need to lie down" I stuttered he looked at me and started to lead me up the stairs I couldn't take a step so he carried me and laid me down. I felt my eyes close and the last thing I heard was

"_You alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Apparently I'm supposed to tell people that I don't own Phantom of the Opera, so I don't own Phantom of the Opera **

Ch. 6

Christine's POV

I woke up to the sound of a music box with a monkey playing the cymbals a gorgeous antique. I tried to think of what I had done. One, I left Raul at the door for a Phantom that I had just seen for the first time, Raul probably deserved that. Two, this is a man, not an angel he lied to me and seems to be unstable if half the rumors I hear are true. Three, he wanted me to marry him that's kind of creepy, but look at him he had to be in pain to be in such desperation. Four, I had no idea who this man was I had no idea why he hid his face.

Erik's POV

Christine is still in there she couldn't still be asleep it's almost 9 she's an early riser… What does she think of me now am I disgusting to her, I know she's heard the rumors she's talked about them with the ballet brat. I know she hates deception she's always hated that she couldn't see me. But what we shared last night was so beautiful maybe she could ignore it. I hear the curtains move, there's Christine looking more than a little put out, her arms were crossed and her hip jutted to the side but I could see light in her eyes. "Good morning" I tried "you slept in-" "you lied to me." She took a step towards me, I don't know how to respond maybe I could sing and she'd forget "please answer me, no lies I want the complete truth." "There is nothing to tell" "_don't give me that"_ the light I saw earlier vanished. "Who _are_ you and why did you lie to me?" "I only wanted to comfort you; I couldn't show you the truth." "EVEN AFTER 9 YEARS!" what does she think that this was easy, "I'VE SHOWED YOU NOW HAVEN'T I" she paused and before speaking again. I could see emotions running across her face; anger, frustration, confusion, and compassion. "You still deceived me how can I trust you" "trust your angel" she shook her head "I've protected you for 9 years I've been a friend to you does that count for nothing" I wanted to tell her how I really felt, that I loved her with every breath of my being. But I can't she didn't react very well last night; I was hoping she was stronger. Perhaps I'm moving too fast, "I wish I could pretend that you didn't lie to me, but I can't." What does she want, "so that's it, what are you going to do_! Leave and drown, or are you going to command me to bring you back. Well I'm not going to if I can't have you_-" "Will you listen to me! Just tell me you're sorry, and I'll let it go, it never happened." She wants me to apologize. "Why should I apologize? I only ever made you happy" I didn't notice that we were slowly moving closer together, she stuck her finger in my chest. "_You _have no idea how much I'm holding back, so just give me the stupid apology!" "No! You know what I am; you don't need me to tell you anything else!" I didn't see her lunge at me.

Christine's POV

I swear I did not mean to lunge, I wasn't thinking all because _he _was too stubborn to apologize; it is not my fault. When I lunged at him I reached for his mask, once again it's because he made me angry, not my fault. His mask fell from his face and we are both on the floor breathing hard, it isn't until he looks at the mask on the ground that the volcano exploded. "_Damn You" _he brought his hand to cover his face, but it's too late I've already seen it. He throws a tantrum and curses my name I let him get it out of his system before standing up. "I'm sorry" I almost smiled at the end, just to irritate him. "What" "It was wrong of me to push you, and I'd like to apologize." His face is priceless; it takes all my will power not to laugh. "Give me the mask!" I look at the white mask in my hand; "ok" I walk up to him slowly, and try to take his hand away from his face. He violently jerks back; I take a step toward him and look into the eye I can see. "I'm not going to run" I take his hand away from his face, the scares run down the side of his head, his lip is swollen beyond looking human, and I swear I can see a part of his skull sticking out of his head, I look him over not just his face. He is tall and pale, like he has never seen the sun. I slide the mask in place, and try my best to smile at him. He only looks down at me, "I am sorry, I've invaded your privacy and I swear it won't happen again." He only nods and turns away, I can hear him shuffle threw sheet music, but doesn't seem to be doing anything. I look around the room, there are a lot of candles to provide light and I can see why nothing gets down here, we must be under ground. There is music everywhere, and of course behind the curtain is the manikin I don't want to think about that at the moment. "Did you compose all of this?" He jerks up, as if he forgot I was there, "no not all of it" I walk up to the organ he was sitting on, "are you alright?" he doesn't respond and then shakes his head. I sit down next to him, "why don't we start from the top, what is your name?" he's looking at me again, we stare at each other for a while before he answers. "Erik, Erik Destler."

**When I first wrote this I included the song "I Remember/Stranger than you Dreamt It" but when I read it again I didn't like it, so this is the conclusion. I thought this Christine would know better than to take the mask off, but her curiosity is still there. I hope you like it, I'm always open to advice**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera**

Ch. 7

Christine's POV

I stayed with Eric for two days; tensions were very high I could never carry a full conversation with him. After he confessed his name he wouldn't say much he stared at me until I told him I was hungry. He disappeared into the kitchen and when I walked into the dining room there was a huge meal but he was gone. I cleaned it up, and gave myself a tour of his home. I walked everywhere, most of the doors were locked and I could never hear anything I looked over his music for an hour even tried to play some, there were all beautiful. He never showed up that's when I retired to the library. I fell asleep there but woke the next morning in the room I had before.

I examined the room as I hadn't the day before and noticed the large closet in the corner. I opened it and was shocked to find beautiful dresses; they must have been imports for I had never seen them in any of the store windows. I put on one of the less flashy ones and stepped out the door.

Erik is in the kitchen, I almost laughed at the thought of Eric putting on an apron and chef hat, but he was in his regular formal attire. I leaned on the wall and examined him for a few minutes. He moved through the kitchen gracefully almost as if he, EEEEECH! I didn't notice that I was moving forward and my foot hit the chair who is not a musical instrument when it slid on the floor. Erik looked quickly behind him, and I could see fear in his eye. "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you I was here-" "it's ok, you're just up earlier than I expected" he turned back to his stove, I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to stand in an awkward silence what could I say? "Where were you yesterday"…nope that was wrong.

"You kind of left after breakfast" he back straightened but he still didn't say anything. "Look, part of making things not awkward is filling in the silence, preferably with an answer to my question." Now he's starting to make me mad, "_you brought me here the least you can do is talk to me" _he finally turned to face me "I had to think yesterday, I'm sorry you were left alone for so long" "apparently I wasn't, seeing as lunch and dinner just magically appeared on the table!" I'm pushing it, but I kind of want him to get angry at least it will loosen his tongue. "I'm sorry-" "what does that apology include" the argument from yesterday is resurfacing and this time no temper tantrum or mask will keep it from being resolved.

"I don't understand." his posture told me that he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Erik, I cannot live with lies and I cannot be around people who will hide from me. If you want to continue a friendship you are going to have to participate!" He moved the food from the stove and walked toward me, "If I had come to you as a man would you have listened?" "Yes" He shook his head and began pacing, "even after you heard the rumors of a man in a mask who was so unspeakably ugly" "yes, when I was a girl I would have clung to anyone" he shook his head again. "No you wouldn't have, you would have screamed and left me" is this what he's scared of, that I'm going to leave. "Erik-" "don't deny it; you've heard what I am, you've seen, I'm a monster and as soon as you see the surface you will find your Raoul and he will take you away from me." "Raoul? He is only a friend, an overprotective brother at most." I still don't understand why would I run away, "Are you saying that I'm going to run away from you because of your face?" He abruptly stopped pacing and nodded his head, "How vain do you think I am?! That I would run away because you aren't some handsome prince, I would have thought after all these years that you would have known that I don't think looks define a person, it is there soul that counts." He takes a step back almost as if he's frightened, I can't help but smile, I just scared my Angel. "I guess I misjudged you." his voice is soothing, but his face is impassive. "Yes you have" I took a step toward him, as he turned back to the stove and moved the food to the table; it was a delicious looking omelet. He turns to leave, "wait!" I walk up to him "you are not going to leave, are you I need someone to talk to." He only nods "I will be in the music room."

I love the music room; the beauty that the room conceals is also reflected in every piece of furniture or the color of the wall. I can stand in the room for hours just to look at all the paintings; it feels like home in a way. Erik is by his piano, carefully writing notes onto a paper booklet, the paper is banded together by string, it's an inch think at least with bits and pieces of uneven paper that seems to be bent or torn. Eric closes the book and turns around; on the cover I can see the title, "Don Juan Triumphant" "You compose?" Eric nods "can I see it?" "No!" His demeanor darkens and I know when to back off, that doesn't mean I will. "What is it?" He stands up, and puts the book into a drawer "an opera" "An opera?! What's it about?" I wait in anticipation, but he doesn't answer. "Is it a comedy, umm a romance um-" "A tragedy" I smile "and a romance in ways" the manikin, of course he wants love in his life; he just doesn't know how to show it. "I'm sure it's grand" He has a look on his face, it's hard to tell because I can only see half of it but I think that I see regret. "Christine, I think it's time I bring you back." "What?" He shakes his head, "I've kept you here too long" I've almost forgotten about the rest of the world, how could I have forgotten that I was all but kidnapped. "Oh" what has happened to my mind; I haven't exactly missed my home. "Come with me" he offers me his gloved hand, but I can't take it "no there is still so much I don't understand" is that a hint of a smile on his face? "You can't understand, it was a mistake to bring you here." "No! No it wasn't, please don't say that." Now I know he's smiling, but it's a sad smile. "Please, you said it before it's not like nine years of being a friend to me counts for nothing. I want to know more, about you and your past, your-" "I will see you again?" he has turned away from me his hand slowly reaches for the drawer that I saw him put the booklet into, but brings it back as if it was bitten. He turns back to face me "I'm afraid that my past is too dark too private for me to tell you" "I have known you for nine years, you can trust me" he extends his hand to me again "another time"

Once again in my room left alone to ponder the last two nights alone. He told me that his past was dark, and I don't doubt it I don't know what would cause someone to go sneak around the opera house as a phantom and sing to little girls as an angel, My Angel. Hmm It is strange that I can still think of him as my Angel, but I don't want to think I don't want to let it get complicated I want to keep everything simple without thought of all that could go bad, of all the horror stories I have already heard. I sighed loudly and made a silent vow to myself. I will from now on help him, I will be his friend unless he becomes a threat to me or my friends, and I will always be there for him.

**That took me forever, I really hope I was able to capture Eric's character in this chapter. I'm starting to think that I will stay away from using different POV's I think after I took out Eric's POV which I had in my original chapter it made the story so much better. I want to thank all the people who have come back continually this past weekend, and I know that when school starts back up my chapters will become even less likely to come everyday. I might just have a schedule and put them up every weekend instead of trying to finish a chapter everyday. Thank you so much Crow's-Plague for your review you really lifted my spirits. As always I'm open to different opinions hope I'll be able to post again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

Ch. 8

I think it's strange that people say they wake and they don't remember what happened the day before. I wake up with no question of what happened…especially when there is a certain red rose with a black ribbon on it by my head. It's beautiful, the sweet aroma has already filled the room; how did he get this it's not even in season. "Christine" "what Meg?" Meg burst through the door "They aren't going to let you be the lead in Ill Muto they're-" "I already know that" "Yes but Christine-" "I don't want to talk about it" "Christine-" "Meg! I don't care anymore" "You will care about this, you're the pageboy" "WHAT!" Meg gave me an, I told you so smile before explaining, "The managers had a huge fit trying to keep Carlotta and well my mother brought a letter that specified you to be the Countess…and her the pageboy." It's obvious now, Meg must see the storm coming; she quickly moved to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I, I'm so sorry, it won't be so bad being the pageboy. You'll get a lot of stage time-" "I don't care about stage time I care about being heard, you would think that after the success of yesterday that-" "Thursday" "What?" "It was Thursday, two day ago, not yesterday" Meg is looking at me almost with fear. "Meg-" "You don't need to tell me, I'll understand" she is waiting for an answer, but how could I tell her. How could she understand; she's so innocent she couldn't understand. Meg nods her head and turns around; as her hand reaches the handle she pauses "rehearsal is in an hour" and she walks out the door. Great, just great I've taken my temper out on my best friend; I need to make it up to her. Oh that stupid woman, my hands slam on the wall. Why can't Carlotta just crawl into her hole of self-pity and never come back. Something's changed in my room, someone's here; I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

To tell you that Erik startled me would be an understatement; I jumped out of my skin, and I'm not exactly sure how but I ended up on the other side of the room and Erik was leaning on the wall looking more than a little out of sorts. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, you startled me" "So it seems" he replied with sharp sarcasm he stood up straight. I can't help laughing at his expression "well that's what you get for sneaking up on me." "I didn't sneak up on you!" He is almost pleading; I've never seen him like this. "What were you doing then?" He is about to say something but he pauses, he is kind of cute when he's unsure. Wait, where did that thought come from, he composes himself and finally replies "I was only making sure you were able to cope with the manager's decision." He came to check on me, he was concerned…for me "yes, of all the things I would get the page boy, the page boy after I just saved the theatre from a ruined reputation I get the silent role." He seems happy that I didn't make any other comment about coming to see me. To do this I'll have to appeal to his happier side…if he has one. "The fools don't see a fortune standing right in front of them." He is looking at me with such soft grey eyes, they are very appealing, but what wasn't is the way her referred to me as just walking money. My frown must have shown because he backtracked "I mean even in least of ways to see you…I mean that you are worth so much more to this opera than to be a sideshow ballerina." He turns away, but I can see a hint of red on his neck. "I have to go, I'm sorry to disturb you." "Wait!" I don't know what to tell him but he can't leave yet, he was just opening up. Curse me and my stupidity, "Ummm, do you want to meet after the practice, maybe have a music lesson." He stops in his walk to the mirror, and turns around "Of course, you must learn your part." I can see a hint of a smirk on his face, as he walks out of the room.

Practice was hell; it included high pitched screaming, headaches, and tears. I think Carlotta was about to explode and half the cast was hoping that they would die in it. We weren't all together, but I think that everyone could hear everything that was said in our room. The manager finally told me to go with Madame Giry to work on my dancing part. That's where I stayed for the next two hours and now I am finally able to leave. "Christine" a flash of blonde hair comes up from behind me she tackles me from behind in a tight hug "I'm so sorry about this morning, I understand if you don't want to tell me anything, but please know that no matter what I will be your friend." I squeeze Meg tightly back "Thank you Meg." She smiles and tugs me along to her room. "Come on I need to show you this dress."

After spending a few hours with Meg I've returned to my room, how do I know when he'll come? Should I just wait, should I go look for him? There mirror is right beside me almost daring me to try to unlock it's secrets…It's been a few minutes and he's still not here, well I can't wait all night. I walk up to the mirror and mess with the design on the side, maybe there's a switch somewhere. I try prying my nails in-between the glass and frame, but no luck. I lean back on the wall when the mirror clicks and once again Erik stands in front of me.

**This is just a filler chapter, but I think it went well. It's for sure now look for chapters on Sunday's and there they will be. If you missed Raoul you won't have to wait long he's coming up. As alway open to suggestions**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do no own Phantom of the Opera**

Chapter 9

I don't know how it happened but in the time we got through the underground tunnels and into the lake by his home I was memorizing his physique, I love boys don't get me wrong, but it felt strange admiring a man who is at least seven or eight years older than me. He held out his hand and helps me out of the boat. This usually annoys me, but the way his eyes lit up when I took it made my pride worth it. "Thank you kind sir" I giggled, sense when do I giggle. He has a slight smile on his face, and I follow him into the music room. "So what do you think of the rehearsals?" He physically grimaces, "I'm afraid your dramatic diva has corrupted the rest of the cast." "That's a nice way of putting it" he smiles, he has a beautiful smile, "sooo, what do you usually do down here?" He doesn't answer and turns to the piano and shuffles his music. That seems to be a nervous habit, "when you're not scaring dramatic diva's" his slight smile encourages me. "Not much, I've written music, blueprints-" "for what" I unintentionally cut him off; he frowned and shied back, stupid, stupid, stupid. Why can't I hold myself back, he was just opening up to me. "I mean what are the blueprints for?" He doesn't speak and I try to keep my patience. "Just blueprints, they will never be built" he is defensive of his work, I don't know anything about blueprints, but I might be able to relate to his music. "Can I see some of your music" he shakes his head, "let's get to your lesson."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Erik nods and opens the mirror; I give him a hug before stepping out. He puts his arms slowly around me; I can see the awkwardness in his face. At least he is getting slightly used to it. "Goodbye Miss Daae, till we meet again" there is a loud pounding at the door "CHRISTINE!" Raoul calls out, "Goodbye Eric" before I turn my head I can see his hand twitch toward mine; the mirror closes and more loud pounding emits from my door. "Yes!" "Christine?!" There is question and fury behind his voice "Yes, did someone die" I make sure the sarcasm is evident and open the door. "Christine you've been gone for hours! You couldn't have been here I've been calling you" shoot, how do I cover this up. "I'm sorry I felt like going into town!" I'm glad we've worked on adlibbing "Christine you-" "What do you think, that I don't have a life outside of the opera?" He flusters a bit before answering. "You shouldn't go alone you-" "Who do you think you are, my mother, I can do whatever the hell I want!" An expression of shock came across his face, "you shouldn't-" "There you go again, you shouldn't do this, you shouldn't do that! Just give me some space please!" He steps back, and there is a moment of silence. "I'm sorry" I keep a stern expression on my face "I thought things would be like before, and I thought you would want to restart out friendship." I really, really hate guilt trips "Raoul, I'm not the same person I was before, I would love to be your friend but you have to let me breathe. I'm eighteen now" I give him a smile "I'm no longer such a little Lottie" Raoul nods, but doesn't back off, "Christine, I must insist that you go places with an escort" "Raoul, I don't need an escort!" I know that Raoul has only good intentions and I might be acting a little unreasonable "Christine! I don't know what happened to you, but it is very likely that you are still in danger." Is this what he's going on about? "Raoul, I was never in any danger and I'm not in any danger now." Well that's not exactly true; Erik does get pretty violent when he was angry. "Will you tell me what happened?" Oh my goodness, "No Raoul" I left no chance of argument in my voice and he didn't say anything.

"Christine" Meg, as always has impeccable timing. "Yes Meg" the blonde girl squeals and runs to tackle me. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." I put on a smile and hug her back. "Meg I just went into town." The joyous expression changed to fury. "I'm always trying to get you to go shopping with me and now you go by yourself! Christine that's not fair!" I need to find a better excuse. "Meg I didn't go shopping, I just wanted to get out of the opera." "Still Christine that's not fair!" Meg and I talked for a while before she went to go to sleep, Raoul left somewhere in that time. I don't like where we left the conversation, and I'm pretty sure he'll still try to do something stupid.

Weeks passed by in the same routine, and it was almost blissful. Raoul and I began speaking again, very formal and polite, but speaking all the same. I know he's been sending people to spy on me, but they haven't seen anything. Erik's lessons are all about the new opera. I'm sure that by the time the opera actually starts I'll know the Countess's part better than Carlotta. I've found Erik to be more and more elusive whenever I try to ask him about…well anything. It's been almost a month and I still know almost nothing about his past. I've thought about asking Madame Giry, but it didn't seem right. I want him to trust me enough to tell me himself. I've tried to hold a normal conversation, but it's only held a few times and they were all about the opera. I have seen the Don Juan folder again, only for a moment it was on the piano and Erik hastily put it in his drawer before starting the lesson. Once when I tried to get him to talk about the opera "Poor fool" I said sarcastically Erik looked up from his writing "Is there a problem." I shook my head, "I'm getting sick of the countess" He nodded "She isn't the most ideal character, but you must admit she's independent, she doesn't play by society's rules." "I can't stand her" Erik didn't do anything "she's a spoiled brat, she gets whatever she wants, and only cares for looks and money." Erik's demeanor changed. He got defensive and moody, "you don't have to do that." I was confused and hurt at his tone, "do what, Erik" he wouldn't say anything just his cold stony eyes stared back at me. I thought back to what I said and realized how close it was to talking about his deformity "Can I not say anything without offending you." I finally replied, Erik jerked his head toward me and his hands hit the piano a little harder than needed. He wouldn't say anything, "Angel please" it slipped; I haven't called him an Angel sense the first night and he noticed. "I'll say many things, and I don't want to have to monitor every word I say I'm not trying to offend you." He wouldn't say anything, it's almost like an autistic child, as soon as they feel like everything is beyond their control they shut down. A boy I once knew would crawl onto the floor and grab his knees to his chest and wouldn't respond. "Please say something Erik" "people like small minded characters, it doesn't make them think."

**I don't know it they knew what autism was in that time, and I'm sorry if they didn't I just found it to be a really good metaphor for those people that know autistic children you probably know what I mean. This is just a filler chapter, nothing special, open to advice, thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own Phantom of The Opera **

Chapter 10

I didn't realize how far I'd gotten into my relationship with Erik. He was beginning to consume my every thought. Every time I hear of a strange occurrence in the Opera House that has been blamed on the Phantom of the Opera I want to defend him. After the past few weeks I think he has become more comfortable with me here. He responds to some forms of conversation so to say. He still won't talk to me about personal things, like his past, his music; the only thing we can talk about is me.

"Christine, did you hear me?" finally rehearsals were coming together…and opening night is tomorrow. M. Rayer is glaring at me apparently he had given me instructions and I had not been paying attention.

"I'm sorry sir, I did not" his gaze did not soften, and I don't blame him, it has taken months to get to this point and I'm sure his nerves are frazzled.

"I want you to move farther left, alright let's begin again." Rehearsals are always stressful for everyone; even Carlotta is beginning to get nervous, seeing how behind schedule we are. We have this rehearsal and tomorrow morning's dress rehearsal before tomorrow night's performance. I know it's going to be a disaster and the theatre's reputation will go down in flames. Why is this one so much different from the others? Carlotta, in her attempt to get back at me, has made life at the opera hell. Carlotta cares about her performance, she loves the spotlight, and she hates disappointing her fans. Now that she has seen the consequences of slowing down rehearsal, she is determined to make up for it in the next two days. But it's not enough, the ballerina's will have to adlib a lot when moving through the actors, the chorus isn't able to blend with Carlotta's voice, the mistakes are endless.

"No, no, no M. please"

I tune the conductor out again and think about my angel…Erik. What is Erik going to do; he cares too much about the opera to let the show go on like this. Or does he, he only seems to care about his music, or music in general. That doesn't include the opera, still he thinks of it as his opera house. I don't think he would want anything that's his to loose its quality. "Alright once more from the top"

…..

"My career is over" Meg and I are walking around the gardens and Meg has lost her usual optimism.

"Oh come on its one bad show" she shakes her head,

"it's one bad show I'll play once a week for the next month."

"So will everyone else, do you think people will stop seeing Carlotta because of this."

"But people know Carlotta-" says Meg.

"and you will participate with her, because you both have a contract, for the next five years, and one day they will get an opera that needs a specific beautiful blonde ballerina to take the stage and charm all of the audience."

Meg smiles and the thought of it then frowns, "why are you in such a good mood?"

I give her a smirk "Why do you not like being on the other end" usually its Meg trying to comfort me while I wine about how horrible it is that I'm not in the lead.

"No it's just that you've been happier, I would've thought that after all the bad treatment you've been taking that you would be livid."

"I haven't thought much about it" I lie, I think about it all the time, I just don't care anymore.

"Is it a certain Vicomte?" she teases.

"No, I'm afraid we've only been talking as polite friends."

"He's very cute" Meg walks off smiling.

"Meg! Are you crushing on the Vicomte?" I run to catch up with her and grab her arm.

"No!" she says way too defensively.

"Really?"

"Yes really, I just happen to find him to be a gentleman."

"Ok then" I can see a path that will make us all happy.

This is it, "Christine, if you say anything to Raul I'm going to kill you."

I run off and yell behind me "you'll thank me later" I can do this, if I can get Raul to ask Meg out, then my problems will be solved. Raul will get off my back and Meg will be happy.

…..

"Erik, what are you going to do tomorrow?" we are in his home, having another music lesson. He hasn't said anything about opening night and I can't hold in my curiosity anymore.

"What makes you think I will do anything?"

"It's just a hunch; I don't think you would want the opera to go on as it is."

He shakes his head, "tomorrow you will shine and that's all you need to know."

"How, there is no way Carlotta will quit now" he only shakes his head. "You'll see, come now we must make sure you know your part."

"I already know my part"

Erik sharply turns his head and I see a hint of anger before he composes himself. "Christine, did you not come here for a music lesson"

"no, that's only a small part of why I'm here. I've been coming because I want to know the man in front of me, really know him. He knows me well enough, but what do I know of him." There is no anger in his face, but he is annoyed.

"Christine, you don't want to know about me"

"But I do, I want to know how you came to live underground, why Mme. Giry knows you. I want to have a friendship with you I've told you that from the beginning, but a friendship includes trust and you have not given me any sense you've shown yourself to me." Erik won't say anything to me…again. "Erik, you're acting like a child" he abruptly turns toward me

"You want to know about poor Erik, you want to know his sad story! Here it is Erik was abused by the world, he was used by the Shah of Persia to make horrible machines and Erik loved it. He loved to cause pain to see humanity suffer! Then Erik was tricked by the Shah's wife she tried to seduce Erik and when he would not take her, she reported that Erik tried to rape her! Erik has never felt a woman's touch in his life, he escaped from Persia and was enslaved at a gypsy's fair where he was put on display as a monster. They hurt Erik, they beat him and spat on him and finally when I was able to kill my captor. A woman saved Erik, she took Erik to the opera house and there is where Erik stayed."

His face was red and I could see tears in his eyes, I was silenced how can I say anything. I need time to think to take it all in, to remember every word of the man who lives in his own personal hell. I take a step towards him, he is breathing harder than normal

"Beautiful Christine, kind Christine, how can you bare to look at me…."

**Ok now we're getting somewhere, Erik has finally opened up and told a part of his story. Next we have a very special opera coming up, as always open to advice, let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

**I don't own Phantom of the opera**

How can I bear to look at him…my heart is ripped to shreds, I can't say a word. I take slow steps toward him; he's backed up against the wall breathing as if he had just been running. I've finally reached him and I take a hand and place it on his face and my other on his mask. He tries to back away, but I stay with him. I look into his eyes, his beautiful grey eyes I can see fear, fear of me. I try to speak again, but words have failed. I didn't know I was crying until the tear ran down my face. I hate crying in front of people so I try to turn away from him, but he reaches for my face and wipes away the tear. I don't know what happened in that moment, but the realization struck me like a ton of bricks. I love him.

…

"Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty" I've been expecting this, who wasn't, I don't say a word. I can't say the same for Meg though.

"He's here the Phantom of the Opera" Carlotta, utterly put out glares at me, daring me to say anything. I just give her my best smirk. Carlotta gets the band started again looking nervous,

"_Serafimo away with this pretense" _Carlotta grabs my arm roughly, I wrench it back. _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my Hurrgggg" _Oh my god, she croaked, I can hear faint laughing as the maestro starts the band and timidly she tries again "_poor fool he makes me laugh…hahaha, Ha Hurrggg, ha Hurrggg" _the laughter is louder now, and it echoes around the theatre the lights begin flickering, the room is plunged into darkness for a brief moment

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the Chandelier."

"Ladies and Gentlemen we apologize the performance will continue in ten minutes time when the role of the countess _WILL _be sung by Miss Christine Daae." M. Firmin waved me off stage I run off a little faster than I needed to but I was a little out of sorts from the ordeal.

Mme. Giry and some other assistants put me into the horrid pink dress that the countess where's, one of the few things about acting that I don't like, I pick up the red rose on my dresser…"have you gotten what you want" I didn't notice small Meg in front of me; I must have really offended her this morning. Her usually smiling bubbly self is glaring at me.

"What?"

"I guess you have to sabotage people to get in the spotlight." She whips around and stalks away from me.

"Wait, Meg" Mme. Giry steps in front of me.

"Leave her you have a show." Her eyes are hard and cold.

"I didn't do it, you know that right, it wasn't me" She glares at me

"Of course you didn't do it!" What the heck Mme. Giry pushes me toward the stage. "The ballet is almost done, you get into character and I'll explain later." Get into character, right now when everything is so wrong. I won't be able to do anything

"Wait, please I need to know now." Mme. Giry walks away without another word.

Get into character, get into character, that's the only thing I can do now, isn't it. Give the audience the best countess they've ever seen, make Erik happy and then sort this all out. Ok, ok, I can do this; Joseph Bouquet's body just fell from the ceiling

…

Erik played that night, not any music I've ever heard of, but beautiful and dark. I've never heard anything like it. It came from the binder that I saw the first time I came, "Don Juan." It set my heart on fire I don't know if it was my love for him or the beauty of the music. He never asked me to sing, he just played while I sat beside him and watched. His fingers dance across the piano emitting either soft soothing tones or thundering notes that made your hair stand on edge. I never said a word, I never needed to. I just need him, and if it takes me a thousand years to prove to him I'm worthy than every moment will be worthwhile.

…

I know what happened, but I still look up to try to prove myself wrong. Through the screaming and running I feel as if the loudest thing is my heart sobbing because now I know love is meant to stay in the operas. Love isn't real I've deluded myself I was a fool last night what's wrong with me. There on the rafters of the stage stands the very man I…I can't believe it. I'm such a monster, am I shallow to desert him this soon I knew who he was I told myself I was going to change him, but I can't that's not real love. A hand grabs mine, "Christine, come"

"Raoul, get out of here. If he sees us together he'll kill you" ever the hero Raoul shakes his head.

"Who, if you tell me-"

"Not here…" everything's happening too fast; I don't know what to do. "On the roof"

I run up the steps leading Raoul to, to where, there is nowhere safe nowhere to hide I know he'll find me. "Why have you brought me here?"

"You can't be here, Raoul, you have to leave now" what am I doing, I don't know the whole story, maybe he was attacked. No the drunk never would have been able to see him, I know why he did this he told me that I was going to shine. Oh god he did this for me.

"Who is scaring you, what happened!? Christine" I don't want to tell him, but it doesn't seem like he's not going to leave otherwise.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera" Raoul's eyes widen

"Christine, there is no Phantom of the Opera"

"Raoul that's where I was, I went to his home. I've seen him" I can feel the tears coming, but I keep them back. How can I do this, I've betrayed him.

"It was a dream, Christine nothing more"

I really couldn't help it, I slapped Raoul…hard. "A Dream! Is the man hanging by a lasso a dream as well Raoul! I'm finally telling you what happened and you DISMISS it as a DREAM!" Raoul steps back.

"Christine-"

"You don't understand, you don't know what it's like for him!" What am I doing, I need to keep my mouth shut. "His music is so beautiful and strange, for the first time I felt…free. Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world, those pleading eyes, that both threatened and adored."

"Christine, Christine"

"Christine" Oh no, he's here, he's heard it all.

"Erik" the word is out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Who!" Raoul spins my around to face him, his hand tightly squeezing my shoulder. "Who is he? Don't you realize that we can stop him?"

"No! I can't" Raoul shakes me hard

"WHY! It's not like you owe him something this man will destroy us."

"Us!" I rip myself from his grasp "he will destroy you if you ever touch me like that again! What makes you think that there is an 'us'!"

"Little Lottie, there is always us, we're meant to be together can't you feel it, and this thing is standing in our way!"

"He is a man Raoul, a beautiful wounded man, I won't stand for you to refer to him as anything less" I can't stand the sight of Raoul right now, everything has gone so wrong, but what did I expect. "Get out of here" Raoul takes a step back, but he does not leave "GET OUT!" I don't look at him, I hear at first two footsteps toward me and then he walks away, when at last I hear the door close I sink to the cold stone ground leaning on the statues. I let the tears go, the rose is still in my hand what can I do, people are looking for me by now. The managers have to finish the performance or risk the embarrassment of giving the audience back their money. I hear the crunch of boots hitting the snow and I look up the see Erik, his posture as erect as ever, hands behind his back, and his face expressionless. I know that he won't say anything; he's either come to kill me or to whisk me away back to where he knows I'll be under his control once again. "Why did you kill him?"

"It was necessary" he didn't hesitate, there's no guilt in his eyes

"Is that all human life is to you, that we can just throw it away at will. Sure Joseph was a pervert, but you are not the one to make the choice as to whether or not he would die."

"The world is better without him." I'm not going to argue with him, I can't in this state.

"Are you going to kill me?" I really hoped that he would look shocked at the very idea, or deny is vehemently, but he only shook his head once. "Then why are you here?"

"Come with me Christine, I know I scared you-"

"I can't Erik, not anymore, the first time I saw you I told you that the soul is what counts. I thought that I could hide the blackness that I knew was there. I've been pretending for too long Erik, pretending that I can change you, but you are a boulder, immovable, I love you for that but I can't pretend anymore."

"Christine, you're wrong I can change, for you I can do anything now that I know I can make this right."

"Erik…I don't know anyone who deserves more of a second chance then you, but I can't give this too you." Erik takes a step toward me and kneels down next to me.

"Christine, I can't give you up, I've been given a taste of love and I need more" he isn't threatening me; he's talking as is he's stating a fact. His gloved hand gently caresses my face. "If this is your decision then all of hell will come upon the opera" why doesn't he just grab me and run, he has a chance to right here, no one except for Raoul knows where I am. Why set up the stick and carrot, is he just trying to give me the illusion of control, no he knows that I won't go with him willingly, is it just a warning, or a desperate plea that he's trying to hide. He stands up and I can hear voices nearby "I will give you time, goodbye MY, Christine."

…

"Erik, I love you"

"As I love you"

"I want to be with you forever, I want to know you Erik"

"Your Angel will always be with you, I am yours forever"

**I'm so sorry that this is a week late, I have had no time to get on the computer and when I did I had no inspiration. I hope you got the time frame change, if not each time you saw a ... the story was referring to the night before when Erik told her part of his story. As always I'm welcome to advice thank you Live-Laugh-Sing for pointing out my mistake, it's corrected now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

It's been two months and Erik still hasn't shown himself, I don't know when my "time" is up and all hell is supposed to break loose. The shadows are foreboding, but they bid me to explore them. I stay away from the dressing room or any place that can be associated with him…which is the entire opera house. I spend most of my free time out in the streets of Paris, sometimes Meg comes with me, but I think she's given up on me ever returning to my prior state. After finishing Ill Muto Mme. Giry came up to me and told me what I already know, that Erik poisoned Carlotta so that I could play the Countess. I see Erik everywhere his black cloak, his grey eyes, his mask. I'm not allowed to sing anymore, Carlotta has made that clear, and I really don't want to anymore, it's too much of a reminder. I haven't been doing well, I can't sleep anymore, I haven't eaten more than a few biscuits a day, and I'm pretty sure I'm sick. I haven't told anyone because I know I can get over it without extra bed rest. Besides they wouldn't let me go outside and I'd have more reminders of him. I don't know what will happen when he confronts me, what I'll say, I try not to think about it. Raoul and I have been avoiding each other, but he's always around the opera house snooping around. I hope he'll give up the search soon before he gets hurt.

…

"Christine, why have you forsaken me" Erik stands before me in all his glory.

"Never Angel, I would never" he looks at me like he used to like he's disappointed in his student.

"Then come with me, your time is up you must choose now"

"I can't Erik, I love you but I can't"

"Then you will pay the price" flames ignited below him and caught on his cloak,

"Erik, you're burning"

"That's right Christine we will all burn" the stage formed behind him I whip my head around to see the audience screaming as the fire spread to the curtain I can feel the heat but I can't run

"Erik we have to get out of here!" The fire roars behind him and begins to engulf the rest of the stage. Behind me I see Carlotta laying over Piangi's body Meg bids me to come with her, but I can't I have to help Erik. I run to him and face the blistering heat and pull on his arm "Come on Erik!" Erik throws me down,

"You've made your choice Christine, time to live with it" I look out and try to find Meg in the crowd but there is nothing but flames. I look back to see Erik is gone too,

"No Erik"

"Christine" Meg's voice calls to me from outside the flames. I feel something hit my face then the room shakes

"Christine! Christine! Wake Up!" I finally open my eyes; Meg stands over me her hands on my shoulders. "Christine, you were yelling in your sleep nearly woke the entire house" Mme. Giry walks in followed by an out of breath Raoul. "Christine say something"

"Is everything alright" I can still see the flames; feel the heat, and the smoke burning my throat

"Mother, I don't know what's wrong" I should tell them that I'm ok, but my mouth won't work.

"What happened" Mme. Giry comes and sits on the bed; she puts and hand on my head. The room seems to be getting darker,

"She was yelling in her sleep, and she wouldn't wake up. She just opened her eyes when you walked in."

"What did she say?!" Raoul takes a step inside the room

"I think she was yelling Erik" Raoul stalks around the room while Mme. Giry places her hand on my neck

"Christine can you hear me" I try to nod, but the very thought of it sends my head spinning. My eyelids seem heavy and I can see less and less. The room gets darker "Christine-" the room goes black

…

"It seems she is just exhausted and caught a cold or the flu."

"But she won't die" I think that's Meg I can't recognize the other voice

"I can't say, she's very weak, have you ever noticed any strange sleeping habits before this, or eating habits"

"Yes she has been behaving very strangely, but her performance never lacked"

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Yes, but it's personal" that was Mme. Giry

"I need to know why, if I can save her"

"Meg, can you go check on Raoul, he's been waiting outside for the past hour…A man left her, he was very special to her"

"Ok, I understand, I'll do whatever I can, but if she's mourning it'll only make her survival harder"

"I should have kept a closer eye on her. What are her chances?"

"Honestly, I didn't want to say to her friend, but it's very slim it seems that she's gone into a coma, her body is working hard to repair her, but she has also got the disease working against her worn-out organs."

"Oh God"

"I'll leave you with her would you like me to send the others in"

"Yes that's fine" the floor groans beside me "Christine, you have to wake up, you must fight for him, please" a blur of voices blend together I surrender myself to my exhaustion once again.


End file.
